


in this new and perfect light

by Marvellous



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Mac watched the clock on the wall with unwavering intensity. A formidable timer counting down to his untimely demise upon striking midnight. He had to accept he wasn’t coming. Mac should have realized it hours ago, but instead, here he was still done up in laser tag gear, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall as the overhead speakers announced that closing time was upon them.





	in this new and perfect light

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'all i ever wanted' by vance joy
> 
> i was just thinking about the possibilities to come from 'waiting for big mo' and this is where my head went...

Mac watched the clock on the wall with unwavering intensity. A formidable timer counting down to his untimely demise upon striking midnight. He had to accept he wasn’t coming. Mac should have realized it hours ago, but instead, here he was still done up in laser tag gear, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall as the overhead speakers announced that closing time was upon them. 

Undoing his helmet, Mac tossed it in front of him with the anger he felt bubbling hot to the surface.

“Hey, man,” a familiar, but oddly gentle, voice sounded above him, “You okay?”

Mac narrowed his eyes at Dennis, stripped of his gear, looking like he was ready to leave. He was the first one to suggest Mo wasnt showing up, and yah, maybe Mac was bitter that he was right. 

“Fuck you,” Mac muttered half heartedly, letting the laser gun he was holding clatter to the ground and his head fall back to the wall with a thump. 

Dennis simply frowned and sat down on the floor beside Mac, wiggling closer so their thighs brushed. “There’ll be other guys,” Dennis tried.

“Will there?” Mac asked hysterically, “I’m 40 years old, I’m not a good person...I’m the leftovers that no one wants because they’ve gone bad, Dennis.”

“Great imagery, pal,” Dennis smiled, “Poetic.” 

Mac’s lips twisted, “Shut up.”

They sat in silence as some of the overhead lights flickered on to their full brightness, shedding more light on them. Suddenly everything was a little clearer.

Dennis held his breath as he looked over at Mac, still looking distressed and sad over the night’s ending. It wasn’t a good look, and Dennis knew he could have prevented it if he’d just been a little quicker...but some things take time. He was there now, though. And more importantly, he was ready. 

“I’m not a good person either,” Dennis choked out, becoming hyper focused on some of the lines in his hands, “Probably worse than you. Like if you’re the leftovers, I’m whatever’s already in the trash. No one really wanted me to begin with.”

Mac tilted his head to look at Dennis, and his heart hurt. “I did,” he said quietly, “I always wanted you, Dennis. Before I even knew I wanted you.” 

Dennis’ eyes turned glassy when he looked over to the man who had always been his everything, “I know.” 

Instinctively, Mac reached his hand out to Dennis’ knee, but faltered.

Dennis watched, and snatched Mac’s hand before he could take it back, giving it a squeeze, “I’m sorry I kept you waiting so long.” 

Transfixed as their fingers interlocked in a way that was a little too perfect to not have been written in the stars, Mac spoke wistfully, “Well, I’d wait for you forever.”

“I guess it was just always you, huh?” Dennis offered with a weak smile, eyes lighting up when he got a nod from the other. 

Mac let his head rest on Dennis’ shoulder, “It was always _us_.”

“_Us_,” Dennis repeated and let his eyes close as he brought Mac’s hand to his lips and breathed deep, taking a few moments to let everything soak in, “Mac?”

“Yah, Dennis?”

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> ....and look, at this point, do i think this is a possibility? in some capacity i do, maybe not quite this sappy....but I'm also naive and stupid, so i know i'm being way too hopeful. but still...can u imagine??
> 
> kudos/comments always much appreciated <3


End file.
